The purposes of the research are (1) to determine the stability of behavior profiles based on behavior checklists describing disturbed children, and (2) to determine the prognosis for children differing in initial profile patterns. Parents of children for whom behavior checklists were filled out in clinics one to three years ago are being asked to fill out behavior checklists describing their children's current behavior problems and social competencies. Behavior profiles based on the current checklists will be compared with those based on the initial checklists to determine the stability and differential prognosis for different types of profiles in various age, sex, and socioeconomic groups.